An image display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display panel used in information terminals such as a smartphone is manufactured by disposing a photocurable resin composition between an image display member such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic EL display panel, and a light-transmissive cover member; and thereafter irradiating UV rays to the resin composition so as to cure into a light-transmissive cured resin layer, thereby bonding and laminating the image display member and the light-transmissive cover member (Patent Literature 1).
In the image display apparatus, a light shielding layer for improving the brightness and contrast of a display image is disposed around an outer edge on the image display member-side surface of the light-transmissive cover member. For this reason, curing of the photocurable resin composition disposed between such a light shielding layer and the image display member does not sufficiently proceed, and therefore, sufficient adhesion cannot be obtained. Accordingly, it is concerned that a peeling between the transmissive cover member and the image display member is caused, and that moisture invades a space between the transmissive cover member and the image display member, resulting in a reduced image quality.
Under such circumstances, there is proposed a method of: mixing a thermal polymerization initiator in a photocurable resin composition to obtain a heat- and photocurable resin composition; coating the surface of the light-transmissive cover member having the light shielding layer formed thereon with the heat- and photocurable resin composition; laminating the coated surface to the image display member; irradiating UV rays for photocuring; and thereafter heating the whole for heat-curing of the heat- and photocurable resin composition located between the light shielding layer and the image display member (Patent Literature 2).